heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry a.k.a Dumbo
Justin Quintanilla in Walt Disney "Dumbo" Cast: * Narrator as Himself * The Storks as Themselves * Bear - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) * Kangaroo - Mickey and Minnie (Disney Cartoon) * Hippopotamus - Elephant (The Jungle Book) * Tiger - Dalmatians (101 Damlatians (Animated)) * Giraffe - Llama (The Emperore New Groove) * Mrs. Jumbo - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Casey Junior - Ellyvan (Jungle Junction) * Zebra - Zebra (Madagascar 2) * Camel - Bull Cow (Home on the Range) * Elephant Giddy 3 - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Elephant Matriarch 1 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Ringmaster - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Mr. Stork - Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes) * Elephant Prissy 2 - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Elephant Catty 4 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Dumbo - Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) * Lion - Cats (The Aristocats) * Roustabout Man as themselves * The Bend as Themselves * Gorilla - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Clowns as Themselves * Other Elephant Female 5 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Other Elephant Female 6 - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Other Elephant Female 7 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Other Elephant Female 8 - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Other Boys - Children (Frosty the Snowman) * Smitty the Bully - Hiro (Big Hero 6) *Ringmaster's Guards as Themselves *Other Elephant Female 9 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Other Elephant Female 10 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Other Elephant Female 11 - Anna (Frozen) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Joe the Janitor - Clayton (Tarzan) *Monkey - The Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who) * Hyena - Yakko Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) * Ostriches - Flimingo (The Three Caballeros) * Pink Elephants - Various Animals * Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Scene: # Perry (Dumbo) Part 1 # Perry (Dumbo) Part 2 # Perry (Dumbo) Part 3 # Perry (Dumbo) Part 4 # Perry (Dumbo) Part 5 # Perry (Dumbo) Part 6 # Perry (Dumbo) Part 7 Final Gallery: Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry as Dumbo Timothy mouse balloon.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself Adult Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Mrs. Jumbo Ratcliffe in Pocahontas.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe aas The Ringmaster Ellyvan.jpg|Ellyan as Casey Junior Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Mr. Stork YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as Bears Mms gu mickeyMinnie.png|Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse as Kangaroos Donphan and phanpy.jpg|Donphan and Phanpy as Hippos Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess, Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse, Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz Marie.jpg|and Marie as Tigers The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg|My Little Pony as Zebras Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Camels Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba Young nala the lion king.png|Nala as Lions Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Gorilla Wickersham Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Monkeys Russell.jpg|Russell Alpha.png|Alpha Alpha-beta-gamma-dogs-600x694.jpg|Beta, Gamma Dug.png|and Dug as Hyenas Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Ostriches Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 1 Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Elephant 2 Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Elephant 3 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 4 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Elephant 5 Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Elephant 6 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 7 Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Elephant 8 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wnedy Darling as Elephant 9 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Elephant 10 Anna Render.png|Anna as Elephant 11 Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Elephant 12 Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Elephant 13 Dibujo160.jpg|Human Tiana as Elephant 14 The Ringmaster Guards.jpg|The Ringmaster Guards as Themselves Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Joe the Janitor Animals save new york.png|Madagascar and Kung fu Panda Animal as Clowns Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9444.jpg| Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3544.jpg| Rhino Guards.jpg| Vultures.jpg| Heffalumps and Woozles.jpg|Various Villains as Pink Elephants Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof